Somewhere Only We Know
by Lily-Rose Morgan
Summary: Athena was Alexander's sister and Rebekah's BFF, but what does she have to do with The Five? And what if she was Klaus' secret lover but no one knew about it? What happens when Rebekah kills her for telling her secret to her brother? Now, she's back as Skyler, a 19-year-old party girl who dropped out college. Will she help with the cure? Set after 4x04. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_** I have re-uploaded the first two chapters. Explanation in the third one.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Skyler Belmont, Grace Delaurier upcoming characters created by me.**

_Beta_: _NavyNight12_

* * *

_Italy 1114 A.D._

The sky was clear and the sun was brightly shining. _What a perfect afternoon to be spending with some friends_, Rebekah thought. She was playing around with her best friend, Athena, who was her love Alexander's little sister and her same age. They told each other everything, never hiding anything. Of course though, Rebekah always omitted the things she did with her brother, something that disgusted Athena.

But there were other things that Rebekah had been keeping from her, the truth about Rebekah and her brothers... that she was a vampire, something that Athena's brother hated and he could never know, for now. However, Rebekah, that day couldn't help it anymore and she needed to tell Athena, so she made sure that no one was near enough to them so they could hear.

"Athena, would you get mad if I told you something I have been hiding from you since we met?" Rebekah asked her nervously. Although she knew Athena wouldn't get mad because she was the sweetest girl in the world and had no hate inside of her. "Because I cannot hold it anymore and it hurts me to be lying to you."

"Rebekah, what is happening? You should not be afraid, you can tell me everything and you know it." Athena was trying to calm her.

"But it is something big, something important for me..." Rebekah wasn't making any eye contact with her. It was such a hard thing to say and she was afraid that Athena would run away and tell her brother.

"Bekah, do not be afraid." She said smiling. "I mean it." Rebekah looked into her eyes. She could really see that Athena really meant it and wanted her to continue.

"Alright. But promise me," Rebekah took hold of Athena's hands. "Promise me that you will never tell anyone, not even to my brothers or to your brother. Anyone. Do you understand me?" She said with a determinate voice.

"Yes, Bekah. I will hide it till my death." She said with a hand in her heart doing the promise symbol.

"Well," Rebekah took a deep breath. "Athena, I... I am... I am a vampire." When she finally looked at her she could see that Athena was shocked. The only thing she did was stare at her for while. "But you should not be afraid because I would never hurt you or your brother. I love you both deeply and I... I... please say something, Athena." Athena seemed to be away, thinking maybe, but now was the moment when Rebekah started to feel regretful about it. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. But Athena finally spoke.

"Rebekah, I am not afraid... Actually, I feel fascinated. I always wanted to meet a vampire or some other supernatural species like in the stories they used to tell me when I was little." She told her with a small smile in her face.

"Are you truthful? Because I thought you hated vampires like your brother but you just would not hurt anyone ever, even if you were in danger."

"I know and you are right. But the thing Alexander doesn't know is that I feel a deep interest in... your species... Saying that sounds a bit strange, do not you think? Because you are human but you are not..." _Sometimes she can sound so strange when she is talking_, Rebekah thought. But she managed to smile a little. It was a relief that her best friend didn't hate her.

"And… Did you think we were monsters?"

"Do not get angry, but I did. I used to imagine you with white skin like the snow and horrible bright eyes with some horrible fangs and such." Rebekah looked at her with a weird look and they both started to laugh. Athena came closer to her friend and hugged her. She didn't want her to feel bad because she would accept her no matter what she was. Rebekah was her only true friend and she didn't want to lose her.

After that confession, Rebekah and Athena spent the whole afternoon talking about Rebekah's life and how she was converted. But little did they know that Alexander had overheard them.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe that Rebekah was truly a vampire. He already had his suspicions about it, like when he told her about the cure, she seemed very interested in finding it. But now it was different.

He heard her confessing it to his sister, Athena. And she wasn't planning on telling him about it. She was going to pay for that, too.

What a shame it would be for him that his sister and last member of his family was protecting a vampire, so he needed to get that cure more than ever. Rebekah needed to be a human again. She was his love and he couldn't hurt her. Alexander had already heard about this type of vampires and he had the ultimate weapon to kill them, at least temporally. He was going to use it tonight and slowly he sneaked from his hiding spot and went to tell to the others that tonight they were going to act and would stake Rebekah and all her brothers. Either way, Alexander was hurt and afraid of doing this to his love but he was only hoping that at least she felt the same way for him and this plan wouldn't be in vain.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Rebekah woke up. She was feeling like she had bee dead or something. She needed air. She was suffocated.

"What happened?" She asked to his old brother Klaus who was covered with blood standing in front of her.

She looked around the room and everything was a mess and... red. She was scared. Some minutes ago she was about to have sex with Alexander and… she remembered it all.

"Ask him." Klaus said coldly without looking at his sister. He stepped aside and show Rebekah his lover in the wall with a sword in his heart. "Only he cannot answer because I ripped out his tongue, along with the rest of them."

Rebekah was shocked. _No, not Alexander_, she begged. Her heart was broken in a thousand pieces. Tears started falling. "Nik, I had no idea." She told him sobbing.

"But you should have." He interrupted her. "Your only family was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity!" He was starting to get angry and Rebekah was afraid.

He was a monster when he was like that and it was a hard work to calm him down. Rebekah was only prying for her brother, Elijah, to appear soon. He knows how to handle these situations.

"What did he promise you?" Klaus was having no patience with her.

"Nothing...nothing." She said. She couldn't tell him about the cure. He would kill her.

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable." Klaus came closer to her. "You trusted him... Over _me_!" He shouted her. Rebekah started to cry again. His brother had never shouted her like that, ever. "What did he promise you?"

"Nothing, Nik, I swear!" she gasped between sobs.

"_What did he promise you_?!" Klaus was at the verge of ripped her sister heart out. "Tell me, Rebekah!" He graved her arms and shook her.

"The cure!" She finally spoke. She couldn't help it and he already knew there was something.

"What?" Klaus release her, trying to think what Rebekah had meant.

"The cure for us... To be humans again." She told him between sobs.

"How could you be such a fool, Rebekah? How could you?" He shouted her again.

He was disappointed about his sister. He thought he was smarter than this.

"Now get away from here before rip your head off and I mean it!" Klaus was trying to calm himself.

Now, they would have to clean this mess up and get away before he had to kill the whole town. What a waste of time this was going to be.

Rebekah got away of the room still shocked of what just had happened. She still couldn't believe that Alexander, her love, had tried to kill her some minutes ago and now he was dead. Why did he do that? How did he know... And suddenly everything made sense. There was just one word to describe this situation. The one and only, Athena. That whore.

Rebekah looked for a knife around the house and then she quickly headed to her so called best friend's room. She opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully, so what better idea than wake her up abruptly. Rebekah went to her bed, threw the covers away and took Athena from her hair.

"How could you do that to me?" Rebekah shouted. Athena was still asleep. She didn't know why her friend was doing this to her. She then looked at her and saw that she was covered on blood.

What had happened, Athena thought. "Why did you tell your brother about me? You knew he would have killed me and you promised that you would never let that happen! Now look at me, look what your brother has done to me."

"Be-bekah, please, I-I..."

"No! I will not let you apologize! My family was almost wiped out because of your little dirty mouth that cannot stay shut, not even for a day!"

"Bekah, please! I did not…" Athena said crying but Rebekah didn't hear her.

"And now your brother is dead and you are going to pay for all of this." After saying that, Rebekah put the knife in her heart very deeply and the last sound of her ex-best friend was a horrible scream of pain. She let her fall on the floor and when she turned around to leave she saw her brother staring at the scene.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, still staring at Athena's lifeless body.

"She told her brother about us! She was the one who had to pay for all of this." She explained to him desperately.

"And how did she know?" Klaus asked her in an angry tone because he knew what the answer would be.

"Because..." Rebekah took a deep breath. Her brother had her now. "Because I told her." She said without looking at him. "But she promised me she would never tell anyone!" Klaus rolled his eyes at this statement. His sister had become very stupid.

"You have made quite a bunch of mistakes tonight, Rebekah. So if I were you I would leave right now."

"Nik..."

"Now!" He shouted.

When he heard that Rebekah was far away, he came closer to the now lifeless body on the floor. He graved her and hugged her, crying silently. His only love was dead. That beautiful face was now pale and her eyes didn't have that light they always had that had brought him such happiness everyday. She was gone and forever.

Elijah had been watching that scene the whole time.

He was actually the only one who knew about Klaus and Athena. She was very important to Klaus and he didn't want his siblings to know that.

Actually, his brother had started to change a bit thanks to her. Sometimes his humanity, something that Klaus didn't want to bring out, actually showed, but Elijah was also the one who protected them when they were together because Athena was meant to marry one of her brother's closest friends and Alexander would have never approved any other man.

But before anyone could see him, Elijah put his hands on Klaus's shoulders and graved him out of the room. Klaus was showing his feelings and Elijah knew that later he would be very angry if his siblings saw him like that.

"Niklaus, recover yourself, please. No one can see you like this. No one, and we need to clean this mess."

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? I know, it might not look good now or it might seem a little lame but I promise it will get so much better later. This is just the beginning to explain Skyler's life (who you'll meet next chapter)._

_As you see, this was inspired in the episode "The Five" and I have a whole idea for Skyler in this storyline. So, if you like review and give your opinions :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_** I have **__**re-uploaded**__** the first **__**two**__** chapters. Explanation in the third one.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Skyler Belmont, Grace ****Delaurier **and other upcoming characters created by me.

_Beta: NavyNight12_

* * *

_New York City - A year ago_

"IDs, ladies," The bodyguard told to the girls. One was blonde and the other brunette. They both stared at him with questionable looks. "I'm kidding, girls. You really believed I was going to ask you that?"

"Not even for a sec, Mike." The brunette one told him with a superficial look and then she laughed.

"C'mon in." Mike winked at them with his right eye. "Oh, and happy birthday, Grace." He said to the blonde one.

"Thank you, Mike! You should come in later. At least for a while!"

"Okay, I'll see. Have fun, girls."

When the girls got in, the club was crowed. The DJ was playing Pursuit Of Happiness, one of their favorite songs. So they went to the dance floor and danced like crazy around some hot guys.

"Hey, Sky, let's go upstairs and have some drinks." Grace shouted at her because of the loud music.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" Skyler shouted back. She took her best friend's hand and guided her to the stairs, which was like a suicidal mission. There were thousands of people between them and the stairs. When they finally reached them, the bodyguard recognized them and let them come in. You see, going upstairs for these girls was the VIP section and being known as the most partying girls out there, they didn't even need to wear a bracelet. This was their typical weekend after college.

"Hey, Martin, open us a champagne. It's my girl's birthday!" Skyler said to the barman with a smile.

"Sure." He took the best champagne he had and opened it. "For Grace's 18th birthday and more to come." And he served them. The girls gave a big shout and some other people joined them.

The night was amazing. Skyler and Grace never stopped partying and drinking, a lot by the way. They were with everyone: with old friends, meeting new people, they even went to the bar a tried to serve some drinks to customers while they danced with some sexy moves. That night couldn't get any better until Grace met this particular guy. He was extremely sexy. Tall, green eyes, a messy brown hair and a body to die for. His name was Douglas and she definitely couldn't resist him. They danced for while until it was already 6 a.m. and he wanted to take this girl to his home.

"Hey, what do you think about going to my house and ending your birthday there?" Douglas said to ear with a smirk in his mouth.

"Can my friend come too?" She asked. "She won't interrupt. I just can leave her here like this."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll tell her and we can go." She winked. "Just wait here." And kissed him on his neck.

She headed to the bar area where Skyler was doing some dirty things to a really hot guy. So, what a better idea than to interrupt them? Grace thought. She always loved to mess with her friend on these situations. It was like her hobby.

"Hey, bitch." She told her and Skyler gave a jump.

"Oh my god, you bitch! You fucking scared me! What did I tell you about doing these things?" But Grace just shrugged.

"Whatever. This guy I met, wants me to come to his house and make a little party, you know. So, if you would like to come, you are more than invited."

"Ew, gross. No way I'm _not _doing a threesome with you both."

"Are you kidding me right, Skyler? God! I just asked you to come because I'm not going to leave you alone, not to do a threesome, you idiot!" But Skyler just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Can Ben come too?" She said looking at him, who was about to ask for another drink but the barman was trying to tell him that they couldn't give drinks anymore.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go."

Skyler took Ben from his arm and they headed with Grace and Douglas to his car.

Douglas' home was that typical Upper East Side home when you see it from the outside but inside was really extravagant. _Like he seems to be_, Grace thought. Almost all the furniture was black and white. There were a lot of very expensive pieces of art, the lamps were enormous and all the sofas were made of leather.

"Wow, I love your style, Dougie." Skyler said. "My parents decorated my house in such a classic way but I definitely wanted something like this."

"Well, thank you…" He didn't finish the sentence as he waited for Skyler say tell him her name.

"Skyler." She told him a bit annoyed. She hated when people didn't know her name. Let's just say Skyler is a bit spoiled.

"Right, Skyler." He said. "So, anyone want some whisky?" Everyone nodded.

After some minutes they all started to get drunk again. The music was really loud and the girls were dancing wildly on the couch while a remix of We Found Love was being played, but Douglas started to get a little violent and rough. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he took Grace's arm and pulled her down off the sofa. She didn't mind, thinking that they were going to have some wild sex but that wasn't his intention. He started to get really close to her neck, smelling everything.

"You smell quite good tonight."

"Thank you." She said, starting to get excited by the way he was touching her.

"It's called perfume for sluts." Skyler said while doing a sexy dance around Ben on the couch. Douglas laughed at this comment but Grace managed to throw her a pillow with no success because Skyler showed her tongue.

"I… just… can't resist." He whispered.

"Just do it. I don't mind where." Grace told him.

Douglas continued kissing her until he opened his mouth and place his teeth on her neck really deep and began to suck her blood. First, Grace didn't say anything, she just felt the pain and was trying to understand what was happening.

_Why was this guy drinking_… her blood? But then that pain became something worse,it was unbearable.

"Do-Douglas… you're hurting me." She whispered. She was trying to get away but his arms were too strong. "Douglas, stop… Please, stop!"

And that's when Skyler heard her. She turned her head to see one of the most horrible scenes ever. She had already seen this, in those weird visions she had sometimes where she was a girl called Athena and lived in what it seemed to be the middle age. She always thought they were dreams until she started to get those visions in the day. She knew she was crazy so that's why she had never told to anyone, except to Grace over a year ago and even though it was a bit hard at the beginning for her, she later started to believe her friend because she had seen her having those visions and being gone for some moments. Besides, Skyler never lied about anything, so why should she be lying about that? That's what Grace always told her.

_A vampire_, Skyler thought.

Douglas was a vampire. She felt fascinated for some minutes, she was obsessed about meeting one but then she realized that he was killing her best friend, her sister.

"Hey, dude! What are you doing?" Ben told him. He had a weird look on his face. He didn't know what was happening. "You're hurting the girl."

"No!" She shouted. "Stop it! Douglas stop it!" She said getting down of the couch and pushing him but nothing happen. She looked at Grace. She was getting pale and her eyes were fading away. "Douglas stop, right now!" She screamed like never before and he stopped. He looked at the pale Grace and gave a step back letting her fall down on the floor. Skyler ran into to her.

"What have I done?" Douglas murmured. "I'm so sorry, Skyler. I never meant to do this. I'm not like this. I don't like killing humans. I'm so sorry." He said with his eyes looking nowhere but Skyler didn't hear him.

"Grace. Grace, please don't go away." She said crying. Her friend could barely breath. She couldn't lose her. She was her sister, everything she had. They had run away from their families to have the life they always wanted but she couldn't do this without her friend. "You gotta do something please." She looked at Douglas.

"I can't… I can't save her. I might turn her and I can't do that."

"You feel guilty for this? Now come and save her. I don't fucking care how. Do it." She told him desperate. "Do it! She's dying."

"I can't… I won't wish this to anyone. It's horrible."

"I don't care! Don't you get it?" Skyler shouted. "Turn. Her!"

Douglas went down to the floor to the other side of Grace. He bitted his wrist and two drops of blood pop out. Then, he put his wrist on Grace's mouth and gave her his blood. Some minutes later, Grace stopped breathing.

And that's how it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Skyler Belmont, Grace ****Delaurier** and other upcoming characters created by me.

_Beta: NavyNight12_

* * *

_Present Day_

A year has passed and a lot had changed. Skyler still felt overwhelmed by everything. All the visions or memories she had of a past life where actually true, at least.

In the memories she had heard people talking about vampires and that they were an abomination to nature and should be made extinct. But right now, she didn't know what to believe. Her only best friend, Grace, was one of them now and she was still a very good person. But how did that work? Did they actually become bad when they were turned into vampires? Skyler tried to think if she had any memory of Athena about meeting a vampire but Athena's brother, Alexander, killed all the ones she ever saw.

Since that incident, Skyler and Grace's relationship had changed a little bit. They still texted each other and sometimes she would visit Grace at Douglas' house but yet it was very hard for Grace to control her needed for blood.

Douglas had felt very bad for almost killing her and for turning her too, so he offered to help Grace to control the crazy addiction for blood. Douglas was so good and he had passed for a lot.

He actually told them that he was also a werewolf and that being both a werewolf and a vampire two was called a hybrid.

He said a very old hybrid, actually the first one who had ever been, turned him saying he would save him from turning every full moon and passing through that horrible pain ever again leaving Douglas now, eternally loyal to him.

Either way, Douglas was still the sweetest man ever. He had actually fallen in love with Grace and that's why he was willing to help her.

That morning, Grace had called Skyler and asked to go over Douglas' house. When she reached there, she rang the bell and Douglas opened it.

"Hey, Sky. Come in." He had a big smile on his face. That was strange, Skyler thought, what was happening?

"Hey…" She looked at him with a weird look and stepped in. She headed into the extravagant living room she was so in love with and found Grace who ran and her and hugged her. "Grace! You can't be that close to me!"

"Not anymore." She said almost singing it. "I can finally control myself! Well, not totally but I can hug and stuff." She laughed.

"Oh my god, that's great, Grace!" They hugged again.

"But there's another thing I need to tell you…" She said while sitting down.

"Okay, go on." Skyler sat too.

"Douglas was called by this big hybrid he told us about and he needs to go back to where he is and I want to go with him but I don't want to leave you alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to come." She said with a smile.

"Are you kidding, Grace? Of course I want to go! You know I love travelling, besides I'm tired of this city. I don't know why you are even asking me this." She told, her confused.

"Yeah, well I know you love travelling but the thing I was asking was because of the place…" Skyler didn't like the sound of this. Where the fuck were they going?

"Alright… that changes everything. Where are we exactly going, Grace?"

"Mystic Falls…" Grace told her a little afraid. Skyler opened her mouth in a big O.

"What?" She said when she could finally talk. "Mystic Falls? Seriously? Isn't that boring town we went a couple of years ago to visit your cousin?" She remembered that visit like it was yesterday.

That was the year they started going to parties. They were 13-years-old and Grace was going to visit her cousin for a couple of weeks for the summer. As she and Skyler were always together in that time of the year, Grace didn't want to leave her alone at home so she asked her to come and Skyler agreed immediately not knowing where she got herself into. The first couple of days where fine.

They hanged with Grace's cousin and her friends and have a little fun but it wasn't enough for them. They wanted parties and music and boys but there's nothing in that lonely town. Like they said, nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls. After that visit, Skyler promise herself that she'll never go back to that town.

"Yup. That one." Grace said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, come on! It's so boring. There isn't any club to go to!" Skyler complained.

"Come on, Sky. It will only be for a couple of months." Skyler was about to protest but Grace quickly continued talking. "Besides, Douglas told me that there are a lot of supernatural creatures. You won't get bored. I'm sure you'll find one to fuck."

"Supernatural creatures? That sounds so… erotic." She said thoughtful.

"You see? Come on, Sky. It'll be fun." Grace pleaded to her, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright. But if I get bored, I'll leave, okay?"

"Yes! I promise we're going to burn that town down!"

"Okay, calm down." Skyler hated when Grace started to get so excited over something. "But… we better, for your own good." And they both laughed.

* * *

_One week later_

"You have no idea how much I love you for coming to this… dead place." Skyler complained sarcastically to Grace.

It was kind of cloudy that day. It was clear that winter was already here and Christmas wasn't very far away. Skyler could see from the polarized window of the car that there were kids playing on the block with the fake snow they had put out.

How boring.

"Skyler, I have already heard you like a thousand times." Grace told her annoyed but Skyler rolled her eyes.

Douglas, who was driving the car, pulled over in front of a white building that seemed to have 10 floors. It was the hotel they were going to be staying at for the next few boring months.

They stepped out of the car and the hotel porter helped them with their luggage. The hotel was fine and so was the room. Nothing out of normal. They had booked two bedrooms, obviously. One for Skyler and one for Douglas and Grace.

"Okay, ladies. I need to go now but why don't you go out for some drinks?" Douglas told them while kissing Grace.

"Yes, that's a great idea. Right, Sky?" Grace asked her friend but she was lying on their bed with her phone. "Skyler!" Her friend looked at her.

"Yeah, whatever." And she went back to her phone.

"You'll be back at night?" Grace asked Douglas.

"Of course, my love." He said giving her another kiss. "It's been a long time." He said, ulterior meaning behind his words.

"Just a few hours!" Grace laughed, making it clear they were talking about the last time they had had sex.

"Ugh, too much sexual tension. I need some air." Skyler interrupted them. She got out of bed, graved her bag and stepped out of the room. "I'm off!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"I need to catch her before she leaves. See you tonight…" She said with a smirk and kissed him again.

"Skyler, wait!" She yelled from the corridor. She could overhear some people complaining but she didn't mind. "Mystic Grill for some drinks?" She smiled.

"Yeah… Sounds good. But you drive." She said handing her the keys.

It was the only place where they could have a little fun, at least. But when they got in she saw that it was crowded with people.

There were some paintings and stuff and people were all crazy for looking at them. They tried to see if they could find any familiar faces until Grace saw a blonde girl dressed in white skirt and sweater looking at a painting.

"There's Caroline!" Grace told her.

"Great! I'll go to the bathroom, grave some drinks and meet you there with Care, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Grace went to where her cousin was even though it was virtually impossible for all the people who were in the way, while Skyler went to the bathroom.

When she got out, she took the drinks and headed where Caroline and Grace were.

"Caroline!" She said leaving the drinks at a table next to them.

"Oh my god! Skyler!" Caroline said hugging her. "How have you been here all this time? You look gorgeous."

"Thank you! You look great, too!" She smiled.

"We all definitely need to catch up with our lives and I'm not asking." Caroline told them.

"Yeah… You don't even know how much." Skyler sighed.

"Oh, no need to worry about that… thing, Sky. Caroline already knows and actually she's like me, too."

"Wait, what?" Skyler asked confused. "B-but… how?"

"Well, when I hugged Caroline I didn't smell her blood and she noticed that, too. So, we just realized we were acting weird and somehow knew what was going on." She explained.

"Okay… Well, I'm glad you're not alone in this…" She put her hand on Grace's shoulder. "Both of you." She looked at Caroline.

"However, this is still hard for me so I'm going to take some air." Grace said.

"Sure, go. We'll catch you up later." Caroline told her. "So Sky, what are you doing here? You don't seem to attend these types of events." She said with a weird look.

"Well that was what I was going to ask you about… What type of event is this? I mean it's crowed with people. I don't think that's very usual, right?" Skyler asked, confused.

"It's a charity." Caroline laughed.

"Oh, I see." Yes, Caroline was right. Skyler found them very boring.

Her parents always went to these events pretending they were helping the poor but they only wanted to look good in front of their so called "friends".

Skyler turned to the painting in front of them. "This is very beautiful. Do you know who did this?"

"He did." Caroline said, nodding to her right, a grim expression on her porcelain face.

There was a man standing, staring intently at Caroline. He was blonde and had some beautiful light blue eyes. He was very handsome and Skyler was willing to take him to bed _that night_. Or even better, take him to the bathroom _right now_.

"Here to steal tiny Tim's crutches?" Caroline asked him sarcastically.

"Dickens was a dark man." He answered. _Wow, he is British_. _That's even better_, Skyler thought as she swooned over him. "You would have liked him."

Skyler didn't like the way he was talking to Caroline. He seemed to like her by the flirtatious glint in his eyes.

That was a pity. The British man crossed around the table between him and Caroline without taking his eyes off of her.

_Yup, he's a dead cause, _Skyler thought.

He was so concentrated on Caroline that he never realized Skyler was there until he pushed her out of the way.

Well, that wasn't exactly correct. He didn't realize she was there then either. Skyler didn't like it when people did inconciterate things like that and didn't apologize.

And that's when the evil bitch inside of her came out.

Actually... that didn't happen either.

She was too tired this time so she just turned around and left Caroline with the asshole of an English man but before leaving she came for the drinks and took them all. If nobody was going to drink that three glasses someone had to do it. What a better person than Skyler for that. This party, charity or whatever it was, was so boring.

She definitely needed another drink. She went to the bar and sat, waiting for the bartender to come. He was tall and blonde with blue eyes. It seemed that today was the day for blonde guys.

"Hey, Hottie. Could you please get me a martini?" She asked him with a smirk while fiddling with her hair. The guy stared at her for a moment.

"Skyler Belmont?" He asked, surprised. She had just been around town for a day and people already knew who she was. She liked that.

"Yeah..." She answered him like that was obvious. "The one and only actually." She said proudly. The guy seemed to be waiting for her to realize who he was but Skyler was too drunk that she didn't care. She just wanted to fuck him.

"I'm Matt, Matt Donovan." He told her but Skyler still didn't knew who he was... or cared. "Caroline's friend... We met when we were younger.

"Oh my God. Matt?" Suddenly, she remembered him. Wow, he had changed and a lot. "You've changed! Look at you all looking good."

"Thank you, Skyler. You look great, too." He seemed kind of ashamed.

"I know." She rolled her eyes, making that obvious. Matt laughed.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls again? I remembered you told the last time that you'd never came back." He said while cleaning a glass and started making Skyler's drink.

"Yeah, I did... but I'm here accompanying Grace and her boyfriend. Boring. A lot of sexual tension and stuff, you know?" They both laughed.

"No, I'm serious. It's disgusting! I want some sex, too! That's not fair at all." Okay, that was making her look like she was desperate. **ing alcohol and it's stupid effects while talking with cute guys.

"Well, I hope you don't get bored like the last time and get you what you want." He handed her the drink.

"I'd love to keep talking but my boss will kill me." He told her looking at a couple who had just sat down two seats next to her.

"Yeah, sure, go." Matt smiled at her and went to attend the couple.

Normally, guys always make the first step with her because they're so desperate to be with her but right now, she was drunk and she really wanted this one but the guy seemed to be too shy.

"Hey, Matt! Maybe we can catch up later?" She said, smirking.

Oh, wait. What if he has a girlfriend?, Skyler thought before mentally shrugging. Bah, who cares.

"Umm, sure, why not." and that was the answer she was looking for.

"Sounds great!" She said, triumphantly.

"Great to see you, Sky."

"You, too... You, too." And she stared at his ass.

Oh, the things she only do when drunk. She then took her drink and went around the bar flirting with other guys. She found a hot one near the pool table.

She made the fool and asked him to teach her how to play but the last ball to enter the hole ended up in the bathroom with some innocent kisses.

When Skyler finally got out of the bathroom, the grill was not as crowed as it was before.

Matt found her and told her that Grace was looking for her but had already left with Caroline and that they'd meet back in the hotel. He knew she was not well so he told her he would take her there in an hour, when his shift was over. So Skyler decided to get out and breath some fresh air as she needed it badly.

The moment she opened the door she felt a chilling breeze on her face. She started walking with her arms around her body. She only had a t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Hopefully, she wouldn't get ill but she didn't want to go back to the grill. She had been there all day and was bored.

The street were empty, accenting the freezing night eerily. She found a fountain some steps away from her but when she got closer she found a woman there.

"Don't hurt him. He's my son." She heard someone begging. She slowly tried to get closer to see who was talking. "He's all I have." She said.

There were two people, a man and a woman. She actually knew one of them. It was Carol Lockwood sitting on a fountain. She seemed nervous.

Skyler then looked at the man who was standing in front of Carol. He was holding a bottle and he… he was covered in ... blood? Was that real?, Skyler thought.

Wait. She actually knew him or had met him a couple of hours ago. He was the asshole English man and he was a vampire because she didn't think that Caroline was talking with a serial human killer before. He was definitely be a vampire.

"And you're all he has." The English man replied her. "There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?"

In less than seconds, he graved Carol from her neck in a superhuman speed and put her face underwater. He was drowning her. Skyler didn't know what to do. She was shocked.

There was a person being killed in front of her, an innocent one, and she didn't know how to help her. That vampire would have killed her in seconds, too. But Skyler was very immersed in her thoughts that the English man realized her and left her in the water. She wanted to go there and ask for help but she needed to wait for the man to be really far away so not to hear her.

But there so much silence that it seemed her heavy breath gave her away. In seconds, the man was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry but you seemed to just be in the wrong place at the wro…" He stopped talking. He seemed speechless. Like he was thinking but either way, he never stopped looking at her.

* * *

_1114 - Flashback_

_"Elijah, Niklaus may I present to you Alexander. Though you had already seen him around town, and his sister, Athena." Rebekah presented our guests. We greeted them but I was quite impressive by Athena. I already knew Alexander but her… How could I have not noticed her before?_

_Without knowing why I acted in this way, I approached her, took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss._

_"It is a pleasure, my lady." I told her with a smirk and Athena blush. She looked very sweet when she did that. I couldn't believe the beauty of this girl. She was perfect. Suddenly, all the feeling I had ever pushed away while being a vampire, returned. I couldn't help it. This girl had taken my breath away. I felt weird… or maybe I weakened by her._

_"Shall we eat?" Elijah told them, realizing Alexander's face with my gesture towards his sister. "Be careful, Niklaus. His brother did not like that." My brother whispered to me._

_"Do not worry, Elijah." I winked my right eye to him and he rolled his eyes. He knew I wouldn't let this girl go. Not even if his brother was chasing vampires._

_We all went to the table and Athena sat down between her brother and me who both were on both sides of the table leaving Elijah and Rebekah in front of her._

_"We are unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander told us while the boy served him._

_"Well, it is the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We are curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade." Elijah said._

_But I was immediately out of the conversation. Now that Alexander was distracted, I just stopped to worship Athena and her beauties. She was trying to look calm but it seemed that she was delighted by the food. She was the only one who had started eating and that made me smile. She noticed I was staring at her and looked at me cautiously. We stayed like that for almost the whole time._

_Her name fit her perfectly because she looked like a real goddess. Her eyes were beautiful and I knew from that moment that she had bewitched me. I wanted her but not for the reasons I had been wanting women for the last century. This time was different. This girl was different. I felt the need to protect and make her mine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her._

* * *

"If you are going to kill me, do it now. I don't want to suffer anymore." Her voice trembled. That had never happened to her. The man seemed to have come back from his thoughts. She doesn't remember me, he thought. But he did remember those eyes and that look. It was the same. But it was impossible. She was dead.

"No… no, no. I'm not going to kill you." His voice was calm even though he was covered in blood. Skyler didn't understand what was going on. He was looking at her with… caring eyes. She was either drunk or this guy was insane. Probably the both of them. Skyler stood there not moving even a finger, afraid of not knowing what this man could do.

She suddenly felt something in her hair. It was his hand. He was touching her hair. Then he leaned over, his lips touching her right ear and started smell her hair. Like he had been missing that scent forever. Skyler did realize that he was holding a bottle with his other hand. Great, he's drunk too.

He didn't know if she was just an illusion or a dream but she felt so real. He had missed her heartbeat, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard on earth. His lips brushed her right cheek but it felt hot. He remembered that that happened when she was feeling afraid. Then he went down to her neck. He could feel the blood running fast. And her vein...

What he was doing? He was about to drink her blood. He was feeling no control. She made him lose all his control.

He went back to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry, Athena." And he disappeared in superhuman speed.

Skyler's heart froze not only for the mention of the name but for the voice.

Suddenly, a memory came to her mind. She was in the forest. It was summer and everything looked so calm and beautiful, so green and vibrant. She could remember the smell of nature, a pure scent. There was also a river passing by, the water was as clear as crystal and the sound of it crashing with the rocks was like a melody. She was sitting down under a tall tree, well she was actually laying on someone. A hand was stroking her hair and by the look of them she guessed it was a man. And the last thing she remembered of that scene was hearing the name of that girl. Athena. The way he said it was like an adoration to her. And love. A lot of love.

But she could never see his face.

She thought for a moment of the British man but she was not sure. A person who had just killed an innocent woman in that horrific way could not be able to feel any kind of love.

However, she still felt intrigued. He knew the name. But she didn't know his.

* * *

_Okay, I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been super busy with school (I actually finished my senior year last november) and I was also trying to find a beta, which I did._

_Thank you to the amazing _**NavyNight12 **_who had helped me improving this story and have some great ideas! I don't know what I would have done without you! :)_

_As you see, I have also re-uploaded the first two chapters so if you already read them nothing of them had changed so you're not missing anything but there are things that are more well explain than before so I'll recommend you if you want to read the first two chapters again :D_

_So, now I'm back and I'll try my best to keep updating as soon as I can :)_

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and are wanting for more._

_Any opinion, suggest or whatever you want to tell me are welcome! I love honesty when it comes to reviews and I'll make my best to make this story better._

_Now, review all you can hahaha_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Skyler Belmont, Grace Delaurier upcoming characters created by me.**

_Beta_: _NavyNight12_

* * *

Matt finished cleaning the Grill with his co-workers, they closed it but still there was no sign of Skyler. That was weird. He started to worry and look around for her. Let's just say she wasn't at her best. He walked a little to find Skyler just standing like she had just seen a ghost. He came closer and stood in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't answer. She seemed distant. Like her mind was in a different place.

Matt turned his head to a side to see a body in the fountain with the head in the water. "What happened, Skyler?" But there was still no answer. Matt got closer to the body to realize it was Carol Lockwood. "Oh, God..." He said with tearful eyes.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Belmont. Thank you for your information. We will call you if we need something else. You may go." A dark skinned officer told her. She stood up and opened a wooden door to find a blonde short haired woman who seemed to have been crying until now.

"Skyler, I'm so sorry about what you saw. Caroline told me about you and Grace and it must have been a tough year for both of you." Mrs. Forbes told her. She had always been a very kind woman. One of the few things she liked about that summer here was her. Her mother had never payed her any attention and by the moment she put a step in the Forbes' house, she had treated like she was her daughter, even though she was only her niece's friend.

"It's okay... but I'm sorry about Carol. I know she was a friend of yours." Mrs. Forbes shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Uhmm, if you and Grace want, you can come and stay with Caroline and I." She said after some minutes of silence. Besides she didn't want to talk about her friend, she was too hurt for that. "You know you're more than welcome."

"Yeah, it'll be good. I'll tell Grace." Skyler said with a small smile. She then raised her eyes to see a blonde guy standing a few inches away. "Matt, you're still here?" She asked him while he came closer.

"I thought you'd need a ride back to the hotel." He told her with a smile with his hands in his pockets. Skyler smiled back.

They said goodbye to Mrs. Forbes, got out of the police station and headed to the park lot to get into Matt's car. The ride was quiet. Skyler didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to get to the hotel and go straight to her bed. She had only spent a day in this town and everything was crazy. But not in the good way. The man she liked turned out to be a serial killer or something like that. In what kind of world does that happen?

Only in hers, apparently.

Matt parked in front of the hotel and they both got out of the car but before they could get in, Matt took Skyler by her arm.

"Listen, before you get in, I should probably tell you something." Okay, Skyler wasn't liking that tone of voice. "Grace... Grace's boyfriend is dead." It took some minutes for her to finally speak.

"What?" That was the only thing Matt could hear from her because in less than a minute Skyler was rushing to the elevator and he followed her behind, shouting her name.

When the small screen marked the 9th floor, she came out running and she made such a loud and absurd noise that a blonde girl came out from one of the last doors of the hallway.

"Caroline, what the fuck happened?" Skyler asked, angrily.

"Okay, Sky, calm down. Grace is not fine and you need to stay calm, alright?" Caroline told her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay..." She said with no patience. "What happened?" There were some minutes of silence.

"Douglas was killed..."

"By who? How?"

"Klaus, sadly." She said. Skyler could sense a little of anger in her voice.

"And who the fuck is this Klaus?"

"Remember the man you met before in the charity?" Skyler nodded.

"Well, him."

Skyler's eyes widened. So, the man who she had just seen to killed Carol and now he killed Douglas too, was the one who had called her Athena. How did that make any sense?

At least she knew his name so she could go after him and demanded him how the hell did he know that name.

"Sky, are you okay?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to see Grace." She said, leaving Matt and Caroline on the other side of the door.

Grace was sitting on her bed and there was a box tissues next to her but when she saw her friend coming in, she stood up and ran into her arms.

"Oh my god! Skyler, y-you won't b-believe this!" She said between sobs. "Douglas is dead!"

"I know..." Skyler said, stroking her blonde locks. "I'm so sorry, Grace." They stood some minutes like that until Grace broke the silence.

"I just… I just can't anymore!" She realized from her friends arms and start walking around the room. "I can't breathe… Skyler, I can't breathe…"

"Grace, please, calm down. Sit down and try to breathe."

"No, no, no I can't…" She stood up in the middle of the room. She didn't move any finger. "Skyler… you need to go, now." She warned her friend.

"What? No, Grace, I'm not leaving you."

"Skyler, I'm losing control!" In that instant, Caroline got in to see how the veins around her eyes as they started to pop out. Without thinking for even a second, Caroline graved Grace and took her out of the hotel in super human speed.

This day couldn't get worse.

* * *

"Hey, G." She said putting her right hand on her friend's shoulder. In front of them was a grave where the name Douglas Lawson was engraved with his birth and death day above.

She didn't deserve this, Skyler thought. None of them.

She had just arrived from arrived from Carol Lockwood's funeral. She was still in shock somehow. Two funerals in one day? That was not good, at all besides she wasn't used to them. She had never attended to one. At least if her hamster's funeral counted as one.

She was seven and she remembered she wanted to bury him in her backyard but her mother didn't allow her to, so she went at night without anyone notice her and bury him. He deserved it. She had been such a good friend that year.

The day was cold as hell, just like yesterday but the sun was shining brightly at the cemetery, something that was ironic to what had just happened around this town.

Skyler knew coming to this town was a terrible idea. Maybe people can say that alcohol and drugs are so bad and being partying all the time is just irresponsible but seriously this was a lot worse.

Well, they previous life style was definitely irresponsible to be honest but she couldn't stand this, she couldn't stand her friend being like... a robot. She just wanted to go back to the parties and travelling

But at the same time she felt the answers for her memories of Athena where here.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" Grace asked with a monotonous tone, getting Skyler out of her thoughts.

"Umm, I'll call her, okay?" She said and move away a little. The phone rang for a couple of seconds until it was answered.

While at the school library, Rebekah could sense the unstoppable vibe of Caroline's phone. She got out of the pocket of her jean. A big name on the screen appeared: Skyler

No one important, Rebekah thought and pressed the end bottom.

But seconds later, the vibration came again.

The same annoying bitch.

"What do you want?" Skyler heard an annoyed girly British voice said and she definitely wasn't in a mood for that.

"I want Caroline, obviously." She answered back, rolling her eyes.

"She is busy." But before Rebekah could hang up, she stood there for some seconds, thinking. She knew that voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Athena?" She thought but she then realized she had said it out loud.

Skyler froze again by the mention of that name but before she could say anything, the girl on the other side of the phone said a quick, "Never mind," and hang up.

How the fuck did all the people in this town knew that name?, she thought.

And more importantly, how did they knew she somehow had a connection with it? She definitely needed to find this Klaus guy. He was the only one she knew.

Besides, she also needed to kick his fucking ass.

Maybe twice.

"Sky?" Grace called from Douglas' grave, taking her out of her thoughts. "I think... I think we should go and get our staff back in New York and leave, go somewhere else. I don't know; But I can't just be here and I definitely go back to his home." She said with a cracking voice.

Skyler couldn't go right now. Before leaving, she needed some answers and maybe it was her only chance to know what had been going on with her all of these years. But she couldn't tell Grace what she was going to do or even from who she was going to get that answers. She hated to lie to her but that was the only way.

"Uhm, would you mind if I stay here a couple of days?" Skyler asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

Grace looked at the with a confused expression. Didn't she hate this place?

"I mean... I..." _C'mon, Sky. Think quickly_, Skyler pleaded with herself, "I talked to... Bonnie earlier and... she said she could help me with those flashbacks I have. So, I was thinking of staying. I promise I'll be back really soon. You know I'm not capable of leaving you alone, not like this."

"I can stay if you want and help you, too." Grace suggested helpfully.

"NO!" Skyler shouted. Grace was confused again. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. "I mean," Skyler took a deep, calming breath, "no. You should go. Maybe go to a spa or something. You love doing those things and it'll be good for you, I think."

"Maybe... Maybe you're right." Grace sighed. "Are you sure you're not going to lose your mind here?" they laughed a little bit.

"Probably, yes, but I'll live." and with that, they both left that cold and sad place, hugging each other.

The next day, Grace was putting her clothes in her luggage while Skyler was completing the last details for Grace's stay-in some spa in the Miami. She really needed to relax and what a better way to do that than to go somewhere close to the beach?

"Okay." Skyler said while hung up her phone. "This is the plan. I'll take you to the airport and you'll be arriving there by 3 p.m.; a chauffeur will pick you up and take you to the hotel and you'll be staying there 'till the 6th, okay? Either way, everything is written in an e-mail I've just sent you." But when Skyler looked up to see Grace, she was just staring at her in a kind of shock. "Are you alright?"

"No. Like, what did you do to Skyler and who are you?" Skyler looked at her, confused. Grace started to laugh. "I mean, you just organised all of this for me?"

"Well, those are the privileges of being my best friend, AKA, sister."

"I love you, Sky." Grace said softly, hugging her.

"I love you, my bitch. But right now, we should probably head to the car or you'll miss you flight." Skyler told her while she released her friend from their hug.

On their way to the lobby, Skyler received a text from Caroline:

_Klaus is locked in the Gilbert's house, nobody is there so please make Grace stay away from there or there will be a big mess._

_XO -C._

Good to know, Skyler thought.

_Where's everyone, then?_

_-S_

SKyler texted back.

_Scotland. Explain later._

_-C_

Caroline texted a few minutes later.

And those two texts seemed like a message from the angels. After leaving Grace at the airport, she'd be definitely be making a stop at the Gilbert's.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened the Gilbert's door was Klaus standing in the middle of the living room. She could swear that if he wasn't standing, she would think he was dead. He wasn't even blinking or breathing. Well, he was a vampire after all.

"Hi." _Seriously, Skyler? Hi? That pathetic are you? You could do so much better_, she thought. _Wait. Why am I feeling embarrassed for saying that? He's only a stupid fucking vampire._

"What are you doing here?" He said, sounding a little bit more than shocked.

"It may sound weird," Skyler said while closing the door and walking through the dinning room. "Because I should be kicking your fucking ass for what you have done to my best friend, who by the way was the girlfriend of Douglas, your hybrid, remember?" She stood some inches away from him in the living room, as he was locked there. Okay, she was now getting pissed but she couldn't let that just not be part of this coming conversation.

"Douglas?" He said, more to himself, trying to recollect a memory of the man she had mentioned. "Ah, yes, Douglas. What's the big problem with that? He was useless." He told her with an arrogant tone.

Was he kidding her or something? "Keep talking like that, buddy, and I'm serious about kicking your ass no matter if you're a vampire. Don't care." She stated but he just laughed.

"Tough girl, you turned out to be this time."

Skyler thought for a moment. "This time?" She asked accidentally out loud. But he turned on his heel and started walking to the other way. "Wait. I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, okay, so you came here to talk. That's better. I wouldn't have like to get into a fight and kill such a pretty girl." He told her as he turned around again.

"Don't tease me." She narrowed her eyes. "So, let's get down to brass tacks, as far as I know you called me Athena the other time and now you said something about 'this time'. What is that you know?"

"I certainly don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart."

"_You certainly do know, honey._" She said imitating him. Skyler loved to pissed people off by doing that and it turned out to work right this time because Klaus didn't seem to have liked that comment. But he then look down and smile a little... That was not what she wanted at all. "What? Do I have a monkey on me or something?" Now, she was the one pissed off.

"Nothing... It just that you definitely sounded like her."

"So... those flashbacks... are... real, after all?"

"You have flashbacks? About Athena?" Klaus' head shot up and his eyes full of surprise, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, they seemed more like mine. Memories, I mean. " Klaus sat down on the coffee table and Skyler sat on a couch behind her but she never crossed to the other side. "And... you knew Athena, then?"

"I did." And Klaus just stayed there, looking at nothing in particular, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"She was your... lover, I think? Because as far as I know she wasn't married or anything." Klaus raised his gaze and just stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she started to feel uncomfortable, but not with wrong reason. And after another long pause, Skyler asked again as she knew he wouldn't be flouncing any other information. "Am I her?"

She looked at him, serious and to her surprise, he had never stopped looking at her. Suddenly, his gaze went up, over her head.

"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" Klaus said. Damn it, Skyler thought. She turned her head to see Caroline and Tyler walking into the house. Caroline had a laptop in her hands while Tyler had something wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure." Tyler told him with despise but when he saw Skyler sitting in the couch and Klaus on the coffee table like they were having tea or something, as casual as two old friends, shocking him, as so Caroline.

"Skyler? What are you doing here... with him?" Caroline told her. "I told you to stay out of here for your own safety!"

"Nope. You just mentioned Grace, you never said anything about me."

"Ugh, either way, he's dangerous not a friend." She said annoyed.

"Don't worry. He's not my friend. We were just chatting about... some things he knows."

"What could he possibly know that will be interesting to you, Sky?" Tyler asked this time.

"It's about those flashbacks you have about some past life or something, right?"

"How do you..." Skyler started asking until she got it. "Grace told you?" Caroline just nodded solemnly.

"Anyway, there's a possibility that there's a cure for immortality and it can't wait."

"Wait, what?" Skyler stood up and stayed froze. "Th-That means Grace can be human again?" Skyler felt hopeful. "That's why they all went to Scotland, right?"

"Yup." Tyler told her as he passed through her and Caroline sat down on the couch and opened her laptop. "Found this in your attic." He said to Klaus.

"Woah, dude. I know that sword!" Skyler exclaimed. "That belonged to my brother... Athena's brother, I mean. Am I right?" She asked Klaus. He nodded and then he turned back to Tyler before he could ask anything to Skyler. He wanted to keep those memories of her away from them.

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asked, smug and looking as though he knew a secret that he wouldn't tell a soul, mocking and condescendant.

"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." "Tyler unwrapped the leather on the top of the sword, revealing some sort of turning device. Klaus got up and walked over to Tyler.

"And what do you think 'this' is?"

"It's called a cryptex." Caroline got up. Tyler and I looked at her. "I've seen 'The da Vinci Code'. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." Caroline headed to her laptop and grave some impressions. "And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these. So now all we have to do is cryptex away. If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you." She said to Klaus while sitting back on the couch.

"If he doesn't take the offer, I will." Skyler raised her hand.

"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer." Klaus smirked. Skyler froze again. Aramaic...

"What's aramaic?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times." Caroline told him.

"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate." Klaus sat down.

Skyler still seemed to be gone. Qetsiyah? Why all of this seemed familiar? "Perhaps weeks." After some minutes he spoke again. "_In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet._"

"What does that mean?"

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Skyler explained and everyone looked at her. "Did I just translate what he said, right?" She closed her eyes not believing what she had just done. She then remembered it.

_She was walking. She felt hungry, very hungry. People came and went. Some of them were carrying food, some where negotiating with others to get it. She was in a market but a very old one. The streets were full of sand, like they were in the middle of the desert. Then, she found herself trying to steal a piece of bread from a little store. The owner was attending another costumer and he was looking. But the old man saw her and started hitting her, screaming she was a thief. He spoke to her in a very odd language. She ran away, scared, pushing some people. She could barely walk or maybe it was because she was hurt._

* * *

"You're back." Klaus mentioned to Skyler.

"What?" Skyler was confused.

"You've been gone for a while." He just explained her. Then she remembered. The flashback. She was always gone when they appeared but as Grace was always with her, she used to cover her in case they were in public. But she wasn't here this time.

However, that man... He had spoken to her in aramaic, like Klaus had done a few moments ago, and she had understood it perfectly.

"Skyler! Are you alright?" Caroline turned to see her. She had pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and index cards of the Aramaic symbols lying on the table. She had her computer open and Tyler was sitting next her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure this out." She said turning back to the table. "Okay, this is it!" Caroline looked frustrated. "We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. _'Passage inside... requires a young senator, and a pretty flower.'_ Okay, none of this makes sense!"

"Caroline, calm down! I think I remember the language and I would be able to translate it if you just don't freak out, okay?" Skyler told her.

"Okay." Caroline sighed. "What do you think it says here?" And she showed her some images.

Skyler started to read in aramaic out loud. She still find it surprising to know all of that, or about what happened in the last flashback. Everyone still looked at her impressed or maybe they looked worry. Even Klaus. He definitely knew that Athena didn't know this language. It's beyond old from that time. He was now suspicious of what Skyler may know about this.

"Here it says '_Requires a powerful witch and_..." Skyler started to translated.

"And..." Caroline said impatient and Skyler looked at her but Tyler touched her hand to calm her down.

"_And a hunter in full bloom._" Klaus said after reading in aramaic the other part Skyler couldn't translate.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked him.

"I don't need to tell you my reasons. Caroline." He now turned to her. "Bring my sword over here." Caroline brought the sword close enough for Klaus to read the cryptex.

"Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." He glanced at the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo on the computer screen. "Turn the cryptex to the right." Caroline obeyed. Skyler felt so intrigued that she went closer and stood between Caroline and Klaus. "Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left." She turns it. "Now turn the other piece." She turned a little piece which under the other one she was turning before. "There's something else..."

"What does it say?" Caroline asked impatiently. To her surprise, Klaus and Skyler read the cryptex at the same time out loud. When they finished, Skyler looked at him, disappointed of what they had just found out. "What does it mean?" Klaus smiled at her. "You two, what does it mean?!"

Skyler turned to her. "That there's only one dose." She could barely speak. All her hopes to save Grace were gone. She surely knew they were the last ones who could have a chance to get it.

* * *

It was a dark night but at least the cold had passed. Tonight one could really enjoy watching the stars without freezing but not everyone because Skyler hated it. She hated wearing a jacket or a coat when she had to go out and through the past year she envied Grace for not having to wear anything extra in winter, as she couldn't feel anything when they went to have a drink at some bar back in Manhattan. However, she grave a sweater from Elena that she found lying on the chair of her room.

Everything was so quiet except for Caroline's sobs. Tyler had just left because Klaus wanted to ripped his head off, as he would say. Skyler still didn't understand the meaning of being like that. Didn't he ever get bored of killing?

Like, ugh, blood. How disgusting could that be?

Caroline was resting her head on Skyler's shoulder, as the last one swung the sofa outside in the Gilbert's porch. Suddenly, they felt a vibration. It came from Caroline's jacket. She took her phone and read the message.

"Um, it's probably my mom." She said. "I think I should go. Are you still sure about staying at the hotel? My mom's offer is still on, you know." She asked her.

"Thank you but not right now. I think I need some time for myself, to think."

"At least let me drive you back to the hotel?" Caroline offered.

"No, it's okay. I brought my car." She said. "But first I'm going to take this back to Elena's room." She said pointing to the sweater.

"Okay." But before Skyler got in, Caroline touched her shoulder. "Thank you, Sky, for tonight. I don't think I would have handled this alone."

"No problem, Care. Anytime." she smiled at her as she saw the blonde one getting into her car.

She and Grace looked exactly alike from the back, Skyler thought.

When she turned on her heels, she gasped. Someone was standing behind her. "Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry." Klaus apologized with a smirk, putting his palms out in front of him as a defensive gesture.

"Ugh, whatever! Just get out of my way." Skyler pushed him to her right. Of course, it wasn't effective as her strength was nothing compared to Klaus who moved like the wind.

He was about to say something anyway but Skyler passed through his left side and shut the door before he could even open his mouth. She went upstairs, left the sweater where it was before she took it from Elena's room and went down again. She grave her bag, that was next to the door, and opened it only to crush against the British idiot.

"You again?" Skyler shouted, frustrated. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalking people?" She passed through him putting her bag over her shoulder.

"I do." He answered her as they walked down the porch steps. "Actually I have a question for you... How is that you out of nowhere happen to know that dead language?"

Skyler froze. She had been wanting to avoid this question with everyone. She didn't know who could she trust. Yet. There was something else with that last flashback and she was afraid of sharing it.

"Athena's memories." She said with a cold, detached voice. She wasn't up for a conversation with anyone.

"Wrong answer. In the 12th it was already a dead language, love." He told her. "And I know you know that."

"Well, maybe I..."

"Why am I feeling that you know more than you say?" Klaus narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not talking about Athena."

Skyler tried to think of something but she was already busted. She sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care! I'm hungry, I'm tired and that means I'm definitely not in the mood for this interrogation." She used her fingers to emphasize what she had said. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go back to my hotel." She grave her car keys from a pocket of her bag and opened her car. She opened the door to be shut again by Klaus, who was by her side in less than a second.

"You won't leave until you tell what is that you know." He told her. "I didn't expose you today in front Caroline and Tyler for nothing."

"I've never asked you to do anything."

"Then you say you'd have prefered for them to know that you might actually have something to do with Silas?"

"What?" She asked him, angrly. She definitely was confused now. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about now. I barely know that name!"

"Are you going to say to me that you weren't born in a time where the streets were full of sand, people fight to have a piece of food and, of course, spoke aramaic?"

She was speechless. Did he read her mind or something? That guy didn't have a thousand years under his belt for nothing, that's for sure. But what she was going to say? Yes, she had a flashback like that? Was he even trustworthy for her to tell so?

"Well?" Klaus asked, knowing that she had no escape this time.

"Why do you even care?" She said with an annoying voice. He was making her feel irritated or maybe it was that he knew more about her than she did.

"As I said before, I have my own reasons."

"Well, if those reasons include what I do or do not remember, I should know then." Skyler crossed her arms, in waiting for his answer. After some moments, he finally spoke.

"You want the cure for your friend, I can help you getting it. As a favour, you'll tell me what is that you know. What do you say?"

"And why would I want your help?"

"Remember I'm a thousand years old, sweetheart. I'm stronger and faster then them."

Skyler hesitated before taking her decision.

He could be very helpful getting the cure and that's what she wanted more than anything. She wanted her friend to be human again. She had taken the decision of making her what she was, of course it was to keep her alive but she now had the chance to give her everything back and if that meant joining forces with someone who kills without taking a second look, then so be it.

"Alright."

* * *

_First, I'm sorry for the delay but I'm trying to do my best with my beta to make a good chapter, so hope you like it :)_

_Second, I have just started university so I'll try to do my best to keep updating!_

_Third, I'm not following the TV series timeline in the same order. There might be some scenes from it but they don't follow the same timeline, like today's chapter. What I mean is that some events may occur before or later, or I might skip some._

___Going back to the story, what do you think this flashback means? And do you think this new alliance will work? What do you think will happen next? I can tell they definitely won't be getting alone from night to day. _Hope you have liked this chapter and remember to review! I love opinions and they always keep me inspired to keep writing! So, review, review and review. You won't believe what's coming next. A little hint: a pure Klaus and Skyler chapter ;)


End file.
